Batteries such as lead-acid storage batteries are typically housed within a multi-partitioned container where a plurality of groups are maintained in separate compartments within the container. Conventionally, the individual, adjacent groups within the battery are electrically connected in series by means of intercell connectors or metal straps which usually extend up and over the partitions separating the individual cells. Placing the intercell connectors up and over the partitions presents certain disadvantages, however. For example a relatively long path length is required for the connector which results in the use of excessive quantities of metal and additionally increases the electrical resistance for the connector.
Currently this type of intercell connector construction is being avoided for batteries by placing the connectors directly through the partitions. While placement of the intercell connector directly through the cell partitions is particularly desirable it nevertheless poses a number of problems in manufacturing such containers. Typically, in preparing containers having cell connectors through the partitions, the containers are first prepared by conventional molding techniques with aperture openings adapted for receiving the connectors and formed in the partitions either during the molding or by subsequent punching or drilling. Thereafter, a plurality of separate, preformed portions of the connector are inserted into the aperture-opening followed by a resistance welding of such individual portions to join them together to form a unitary member and to lock the connector into place through the partition. This resistance welding of the connector, however, often results in a change in the physical structure or porosity of the connector surface with the formation of metal oxides and a high internal electrical resistance. This result adversely affects the current carrying capacity of the connector and additionally often ultimately creates a poor bond between the cell plate strap and the surface of the connector when they are subsequently joined by welding in the final manufacture of the battery. Moreover, because the connector is inserted into an aperture in the partition after the partition has been formed by molding, it is typically difficult to obtain a good liquid-tight seal about the connector so as to prevent electrolyte leakage between the adjacent cell compartments separated by the partition. Accordingly, it is often necessary to use expensive adhesives about the connector during the welding operation to obtain the required liquid tight seal.
Therefore, an object of the invention is to provide a multipartitioned container, having metal connectors extending within and through the partitions which avoids the problems heretofore encountered with such connectors. Another object is to provide a multi-partitioned battery container having unitary one piece, metal intercell connectors extending through the cell partitions where the connectors have desirable electrical properties and create a fluid-tight seal through the partition. A further object is to provide a mold assembly capable of producing such multi-partitioned containers in a one step molding procedure and in a highly efficient and economical manner. These and other objects of this invention will be apparent from the following further detailed description thereof as well as from the attached drawings.